


The Web We Weave

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anger, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, affair, angsty, break-ups, finding eachother again, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey being out of prison and running into Ian who is still with Caleb. They try to ignore each other, then do the friend thing, then finally they start seeing each other again behind Calebs back. Caleb finds out and accuses Mickey of being abusive. End it however you'd like. </p><p>Prompt Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Web We Weave

**Author's Note:**

> Almost had this done last night, but i needed sleep, so much. :) lol.

Mickey being out of prison and running into Ian who is still with Caleb. They try to ignore each other, then do the friend thing, then finally they start seeing each other again behind Caleb's back. Caleb finds out and accuses Mickey of being abusive. End it however you'd like.

\--

Mickey breathes in the fresh air as he stepped out of the prison that has been his home for a little over three years. God, it felt good to breathe in fresh air that wasn't wasn't restricted to walls and gates. He smiles when he see's Colin and Iggy standing beside a beat-up old car, smoking a cigarette. he honestly didn't expect anyone to show up for him, but the fact that they were here, it somehow made something a little better.

"Yo! Assholes. Let's get the fuck outta here before they lock us all backup." Mickey jokes.

"Three for One Milkovich deal, that's some sweet real-estate right there." Iggy laughs hopping back into the car.

“Who wants some fucking food?” Colin asks after they are back into the south side.

“Hell yeah. Burgers, I want a fucking burger. What about right there.” Mickey points to the small diner on the side of the road and doesn't miss Iggy looking over at Colin.

“Nah. Let's find another one.” Iggy says.

“Just pull over asshole. I'm hungry.” Mickey says. Colin does and shrugs.

“Colin. Seriously?” Iggy asks sighing loudly.

“What. Cranky wants a burger. These are the best burgers. Besides, he's not here calm down.” Colin says and Mickey eyes them.

“What the fuck? What is it? Gallagher work in there or something?” He asks, because why else would they be acting like this.

“Well, not that Gallagher. No. The older one does. Iggy is being a dumbass. Red isn't even in this side of town anymore, like ever.” Colin says rolling his eyes as they get out of the car.

“Yeah, but he could like show up to see his sister. I just didn't….” Iggy throws up his hands. “Whatever, fine.”

“I'm not going to hide from him. It's all good Iggy.” Mickey fakes a smile and continues to walk on. The easy-going attitude may be fake but the words weren't. He refused to hide from Ian Gallagher. He refused to make it that easy on the redhead to just forget he ever existed. He refused to be forgettable.  
\--

Ian leans over the counter talking to his sister, or more like trying to ignore her. “Meds?” She asks and he rolls his eyes, holding up his pill bottle and shaking it.

“Want to count them? Make sure?” He says sarcastically.

“Of course n..holy fuck.” She says and Ian whips his head around, looking directly at Mickey who is talking to his brothers and not seeing him but Iggy sees him and mouths a gentle fuck before Mickey turns around just like he did. They both stand there staring for a minute, neither one of them speaking.

“Did you know he was out?” Fiona asks him breaking his trance and he turns back to her.

“No.” He says silently. “Anyway, gotta go.” He says as he looks back at Mickey who has turned away now.

“Not gonna say hi? That's kinda shitty Ian.” She says.

“He didn't look like he wanted to see me.” He says as he walks to the door.

“Pussy.” She says under her breath as she heads for the table to wait on the Milkovich brothers.

\--

Mickey looks up when Fiona greets them and he looks over and sees the red-head exiting the building. So much for not being forgettable. Fuck him.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" She says awkwardly, they rattle off their orders and she turns but stops. "It's good to see you Mickey," she says.

"Least, someone thinks so." He snaps, not entirely meaning to, he's just pissed off. Not like he actually wanted to talk to the ginger fuck, but he's still pissed off.

"Everyone missed you. Us Gallaghers might not show it well sometimes, but regardless of whatever, you're always welcome in my home, come by for dinner sometime will ya?" She says sweetly and he rolls his eyes.

"Maybe someday. Give it time maybe." He says honestly.

"He's rarely there if that's what you're worried about. Living on the north side with...people." She says quietly as if she wasn't supposed to let on that last part and he knows why he isn't fucking stupid. Ian has a boyfriend, Mandy told him, Iggy told him. He just nods at her, because he doesn't want to pull her or any of her other siblings into his shit. He and Ian are done.

"I'll think about it okay?" he says and she nods.

\--

  
Ian picks up his pace, he's running, not only figuratively but fucking literally, as soon as he hit the sidewalk outside the diner that his sister owns, he runs and runs. He had somewhere to be, he knows he did and right now he can't fucking remember what it was. He can feel himself start to hyperventilate and he stops breathing heavily and crying...Why the fuck is he crying? He heaves as he places his hands on his legs to steady himself.

"Ian?" He hears and he looks up to see Mandy standing in front of him. Mandy's back too? He looks at her, before letting himself collapse onto the ground. then he sees it through his tears and his labored breaths. The Milkovich house.

"Seriously?" he asks to no one and flips the sky off as if something besides himself had caused him to run here. "Damn it." He says and starts to get up.

"Ian, what are you...." She says looking down the street.

"You can stop looking, He's not here. He's at the diner." Ian says and she nods, understanding more now.

"Come on, Let's get you out of here." and he nods, because he needs to get out of here, he needs to not be standing in front of his ex-boyfriends house, crying like a teenager. What had brought him here? He was supposed to be running away from Mickey, not towards his damn house. What if he hadn't heard Mandy's voice, collected himself, would he still have been there when Mickey came back, to find him, a pathetic mess in front of his house. Mickey couldn't see him like this, couldn't know the effect one look had on him, nobody could, well mandy did now, but whatever. She had always known him better than he cared to admit anyway.

\--

Mandy led her best friend away from her childhood home as fast as she could. For a moment she felt like she was betraying her brother, not letting him see what the sight of him, did to Ian, but she knew it would be bad for the both of them right now. Mickey was bound to yell, scream, it's how he was, lashing out. And it would break Ian more. Besides Ian had a boyfriend, this would solve nothing, she looked back towards her house and continued down the street with Ian.

When they entered the Gallagher house she took Ian upstairs and let him lay down in his bed before crawling in next to him and holding him close. She didn't fully understand how she was supposed to comfort him and be loyal to her brother at the same time but she was trying, she really was. It was just hard because she loved them both, and she wanted them both to be happy and if that was seperatly then great, she would deal with this and they would both move on and everything would be fine someday but she really didn't see that happening. What she saw happening was two people that were going to suffer and suffer and suffer, there was no actual end in sight and that fucking sucked in mandy's opinion.

\--

The next time Ian sees Mickey he runs into him or crashes into him on the street. And no matter how many times they avoid each other or try to not talk when things like this happens, it keeps happening.

"Okay that's fucking it, this is getting pathetic, either you are intent on seeing me, which i doubt, or the universe seriously fucking sucks," Mickey says and Ian chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Not on purpose I swear. Not that...I mean...Shit, I suck at this..."

"Spit it out, princess," Mickey says crossing his arms.

"I mean, it's not that I mind seeing you, not really it's just I wouldn't do that, to you, ya know?" Ian says and Mickey does know.

  
“It's fine Ian. Pretty sure if we stop avoiding each other we might actually see each other less. So let's stop that shit huh? We're bound to see each other. Aight?” Mickey says and Ian nods. A flash of a smile crosses his face but he hides it quickly. But Mickey sees it.

"Yeah okay," Ian says and Mickey nods before walking away.

No more hiding. Relief coursed through Ian because trying to avoid Mickey was getting a little hard to handle, spending so much time focusing on not seeing Mickey had caused all of his thoughts to be only about Mickey. It was putting a serious strain on all of the aspects of his life, and not only his relationship with Caleb but work and family as well. He was constantly looking over his shoulder so now that he didn't have to constantly worry about avoiding Mickey to save face, it would take a lot of the pressure off. Or so he thought.

\---

Turns out Mickey and Ian had been able to avoid each other more than they originally thought because now that neither one was taking alternate routes or going out of their way to shape their lives to not seeing each other, they saw each other constantly. It seemed that everywhere Ian was, there was Mickey and the other way around as well. The only time Ian didn't see Mickey was when he was at Caleb's apartment and when he was at work.

One day it was late afternoon and Ian was extremely annoyed at his bofriend, so he decided to take a walk, and who did he run into, yet again but none other than Mickey. who just seemed to chuckle.

"Serioulsy. You're everywhere man." Mickey says to him and Ian nods.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ian laughs.

"Where you headed? Boyfriends?" Mickey asks casually and Ian kind of hates that. Not because he wants to hurt mickey but because if mickey was dating someone, it would fucking kill him. and he should of really learned how to edit himself at some point in his life.

"Not if i can fucking help it." and his own eyes widen at what he says, and he shakes his head. "Sorry, no filter." and Mickey just chuckles.

"Alright, not to the boyfriend's then. You into seeing a shitty movie? That's where I'm headed. Mandy is force feeding me some fucking stupid romcom."

"Okay, alright. sure. I was just blowing off steam." Ian says and he walks with Mickey to the movie theater where mandy is standing and she looks back and forth to the both of them and just shakes her head as if it will get the image of two people who should hate eachother standing in front of her seeming to be okay. unlike the last time she witnessed them runing into eachother.

"You brought a date?" she asks joking.

"Found him down the street. Somebody has to suffer through this shit with me." He says and ian kind of frowns but doesn't say anything.

\-------

After the movies they decide to try the friend thing. The friend thing meaning hanging out every now and then, and not being awkward around eachother anymore. Well, atleast not on the outside. Ian is freaking out most of the time. and fighting with his boyfriend more and more. Like at the moment. Caleb was screaming at him, unfortunatley for caleb, Ian was not in the mood to fight, in fact he was just worn down. '  
"Can we do this later. I'm down." he says and caleb stops for a minute. Ian hopes it works, and finally after the stare down from hell, Caleb nods and goes to lay in bed. Great, now even if he was just tired, Caleb thought he was depressed. He thought for a minute and got up. "Umm, gonna go visit the family maybe. I'll be home in the morning yeah?" he says and caleb nods.

"okay. you...um take your meds?" he says and Ian almost loses himself for a mintue, he hates being asked that, he just nods and takes his bag and leaves the apartment.

Mickey: Yo fuckhead! at your family Barbeque or whatever, the fuck are you. You're whole family is wasted.

ian: On my way I guess. Forgot about that. fk. was hoping to just hide out there for the night. damnnit

Mickey: Problems at home?

Ian: Just don't want to fight tonight. is all.

Mickey: You can crash at mine man. I think Mandy just went upstairs with Lip. fucking dumbass.

Ian: You sure?

Mickey: yeah No big deal. unless you want to hear every drunk asshole at your house. like fuck, You wanna come over here for this, or just meet me at the house?

Ian: Meet you at yours then, fuck that.

\----------

  
Ian walks up to the door and sighs. he should go home, to the drunken idiots, or to Caleb, He and Mickey were friends now, he didn't need to impose on him and ruin it. He starts to turn back around, maybe text Mickey that he isn't coming but the door opens.

"Where are you going?" Mickey asks leaning against the doorway.

"Was gonna go back...home or whatever. you don't need my shit," he says.

"We agreed to be friends right. Friends offer a couch when friends are fighting with stupid boyfriends, right?" he says and Ian laughs.

"Yeah I guess." He says. and Mickey motions for him to come in, so Ian does, he sits on the couch, not saying anything for a minute.

"You okay?" Mickey asks.

"No," Ian says honestly.

"Okay so im gonna ask this. I'll stand over here so you can't hit me maybe." Mickey says edging towards the wall.

"Are you upset because you're fighting with the boyfriend or is it like med related upset?" he asks and if Caleb had asked that he would have thrown every object in the room acrossed it but he just sighs.

"I told Caleb it was the meds, or rather that i was...on a low. but truth...I'm just so fucking tired of fighting, and it's the only way he'll stop yelling." Ian says. when did he get so fucking honest with Mickey?

"I see." Mickey gets closer and sits down. "Why are you fighting?"

"you don't want to hear this Mick. You really want me to talk to you about the guy that I...got with after you were locked up? really?" Ian says and Mickey shrugs.

"Go ahead, I asked didn't I?" Mickey answers.

"He...pisses me off. and everytime he says something that i dissagree with, he says it's my disorder, that I don't know what I'm talking about. Like comments about my family, i mean i know they're fucked up....but they're my fucked up family. I don't make comments about his family." he says.

"so he just sits in his northside apartment, and trash talks your family? sounds like a peach." Mickey says and shakes his head. "sorry. guess that makes me like him, trash talking."

"nah. you're right. I've asked him to stop, i get it. Frank's a drunk, Fiona is in a constant revolving door of boyfriends, Lip is an asshole and kind of a mess, Debs is a teen mother, Carl has psychotic tentencies, and Liam is just liam. But they're mine, Well frank can fuck off, but I love the rest of them." he chuckles.

"Yeah they're alright." Mickey says and Ian smiles at that because he knows Mickey loves and hates them at the same time. Ian looks in Mickey's eyes, and has to suck in his breath and look away. He can't be here right now, he's going to do something stupid. Like admit that he wishes this was his home. That he wants so fucking badly to take mickey right here and never let him the fuck ago again. He breathes in and out for a minute before getting up.

"I have to go, i can't be here." Ian says going to get up but of course he trips a little and lands himself on top of Mickey, His breaths are deep and he wants to move, he should, but he fucking cant.

"Clutz." Mickey says grabbing Ian's arms. 'Just push me off Mickey.' Ian thinks. but instead he watches at Mickey looks at him, looking into every piece of his fucking soul, like only Mickey can do. and He can't fucking breathe. "Move Ian." He says and Ian tries, to will his whole body to move.

"Yeah...yeah.." He says trying to move, and it takes a minute and he leaps back to his spot on the couch, afraid of moving. Afraid of looking at Mickey.

"Thought you were leaving?"

"mhm, yeah. am. Just give me a minute okay?" He says, voice cracking and still not looking. "sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Mickey asks.

"For um, falling on you and um...yeah." He says. and he's trying to get his courage up to walk the fuck away but fuck. Then suddenly Mickey is in front of him.

"You didn't do anything, Ian." He says and Ian looks up into his eyes again. Fucking FUCK! He watches as Mickey places one leg on his side and then the other. "Still haven't done anything."

"But I want to...if you don't move..."

"What Ian? What are you gonna do?" He speaks as if he has no control over what he's saying because he fucking doesn't and Ian knows.

"If you don't move, I'm going to," Ian says.

"Go ahead." Mickey says planting down further on Ian's Lap and he feels it, the start of an erection, but he says nothing. He doesn't even know why he's doing this. He told Ian to move so that he could not do this, not to Ian or the fuckhead boyfriend, or whatever but right now, he just wants Ian to touch him, he wants to feel him, needs to fucking feel him. and the arms wrap around Mickey's waist and he thinks Ian is going to throw him on the couch and leave, but he runs those hands up Mickey's back and groans. Mickey feels the hands go under his shirt, and he can feel those barehands on him, and they are better than he remembers.

He looks at Ian, and he's staring at his lips. Fuck this shit. he grabs Ian's head and crashes them together. He knows Ian will come to his senses and go home to his boyfriend any minute, so he wants his fucking kiss before it all crashes down around him. Ian licks at his lips, not needing the words but still begging, for a taste, and Mickey gives it to him because he fucking needs it. He will never, not love this fucking man.

They are making out, messy, wet, making out, and neither of them cares. and that phone, that stupid fucking phone. It starts ringing bringing them out of a fucking trance, they jump and they move apart as Mickey reaches for his phone. With Mandy in his ear, he watches as Ian slips out without a word.

FUCK.

\---------

  
"Hey Fuckhead. I was gonna invite Ian to the party I'm having. You cool with that? Since you're all friendly and shit now?" She says and although Mickey stills for just a second because fuck that. What if it was too weird? what if he brought the fucking boyfriend, days after they were making out on this couch. well fucking damn it.

"Don't care," he says. Why did he say that? Because he didn't want her to know how weak he was when it came to Ian Gallagher. but of course he fucking cared, way too fucking much.

In fact, as the day wore on, he was driving himself crazy, he was contemplating what to wear like a girl and if that asshole was coming. and if he was or wasn't what would happen anyway. Because fucking damn it, if he didn't want to fucking take Gallagher in any way he could have him. When had that happened? How had Ian pulled him back into his shit? HOW?

\--------

 

Ian stood against the door of the apartment after receiving the text.

Mandy: Party Tonight, my place...PLEASE BE THERE!

He just kept looking. Would Mickey be there? He couldn't fucking ask that, and of course, he would because it was his house unless he somehow didn't want to be there because Ian would. FUCKING FUCK.

"Hey, babe," Caleb says going in for a kiss and of course he noticed that Ian went stiff, he just backs up and looks at him. "You still low? it's been a couple of days," he says. and because Ian knows what the fuck is next he shakes his head.

"I'm coming out of it. Just tired." He speaks. well, now he really can't go to the party because how the fuck was he going to explain that shit now.

"Oh alright, well I'm working the overnight tonight. Want me to drop you off southside? I don't like you being alone like this." Caleb says and Of course, Ian feels like a total ass.

"No, I'll be fine. Might go to the house, or maybe stop by Mandy's. She's having friends over or something. Maybe being around a bunch of people will pull me out or something." he says and Caleb nods.

"Okay have fun," he says and kisses Ian on the cheek and Ian tries really fucking hard to not step away from it and he doesn't. Not really. but he still cringes.

\---

  
Mickey looks up when Ian arrives, well actually he looks up everytime the fucking door opens. It's pathetic. and It's pissing Mickey off but at least Ian enters alone, that's a plus because he really is sure he would have skipped out if the fucking boyfriend was with him. He felt like a teenager with a crush on a guy who wasn't his to take and that fucking sucked because he used to be his. Only his.

He watched like a fucking pansy too, watching Ian greet Mandy with a hug and making his way around the room. Mickey should get up and leave, but of course, he doesn't. Stupid. Ian doesn't make his way to him, in fact, he's pretty sure he's avoiding coming anywhere near him, so that's fucking fantastic. He finally gets up because he can't take this shit. He just needs a minute, because then he can hold himself together, after another beer that is. He makes his way to the fridge and pulls a bottle out and makes his way back out, but of course...of course he runs into Ian on the way back. "Oh hey man," Mickey says trying to get around Ian.

"Hey," Ian says shyly, making his way to the fridge to pull out a beer, and Mickey notices that Ian raises his eyebrows, maybe in whatever response to the look Mickey is giving him. "For Mandy," he says and Mickey nods.

"Wasn't gonna ask," he comments.

"But you wanted to. everyone always does. Gotta make sure I follow the rules." Ian says almost bitterly and Mickey can understand that. He wonders how he would have reacted if someone told him he couldn't drink anymore. He would fucking flip he's sure.

"Wasn't asking Ian. You want a beer, I'm not your keeper anymore." Mickey says not meaning to. But fucking hell with it. He's drunk, a little-pissed off, more at himself than anything.

"Okay...Gotta get the beer back to Mandy." He says and Mickey nods.

"Yup, on my way out anyway," Mickey says. He wasn't really, he was going to go to his fucking room, but fuck it. He needs air.

"You're leaving? It's your party." Ian comments.

"Mandy's party, my house, I'll come back in eventually," he says and heads out the door.

\-----

Ian goes out the backdoor, opposite of where Mickey went. Coming here had been a mistake. he can't even talk to Mickey now. Fucking stupid kiss, stupid amazing fucking earth-shattering kiss.

Ian sits on the porch and lights up a cigarette, more twirling it in his hand than anything, holding one hand on his head.

"You know she's gonna come looking for you eventually," Mickey says from the corner of the back yard.

"Fuck Mickey. I thought you left." Ian says holding a hand over his chest, looking into the dark corner on the porch. there he is, the only thing that can really be seen, is the cherry off his cigarette.

"Wanted to be alone. Have you seen my front yard? like fuck. Mandy's gonna get the police called." He says and Ian laughs.

"Well, I'll head back then, since you want to be alone," Ian says standing up and walking back toward the door, but a hand grabs him and pulls him into the darkness.

"You know you spend a lot of time running away from me. A man could get insulted. In fact, I think I am." Mickey says and Ian thinks Mickey might be a little buzzed.

"I am not running away Mick. I'm trying to do the right thing." He says.

"Which is?"

"Not pull you back into my bullshit," Ian says honestly.

"Too late," Mickey says and then he pulls Ian up against him. "Walk away Ian, go ahead."

"You're drunk," Ian says trying to make himself back away.

"I'm not. Two beers for me is far from drunk ya know?" and Ian nods, but he still hasn't moved because he's so fucking close to Mickey and he fucking likes it. He grabs the cigarette out of Mickey's hand and throws them both out.

"Hey. I was smoking that." Mickey growls but Ian can't really see his face, so he can't read him and that fucking sucks, but Mickey had pulled him here. So fuck it. Ian grabs Mickey's face and runs his thumb across the lips, and then he leans in and just like that there they are, kissing on the back porch alone while an entire party goes on inside. and they don't fucking care.

Mickey runs his hands up Ian's shirt, needing to feel the skin. He bites at Ian's bottom lip and sucks lightly on it, getting a groan out of the taller man. Ian runs his hands up the front of Mickey's shirt. and that's all there possibly is right there. Two men in the shadows making out until Ian pulls away.

"Why'd you have to do that."

"Not like this Mickey. You've been drinking, there's a shit load of people everywhere, not fucking like this." He says and he stumbles off the porch and back into the party.

Well fuck.

\------

  
Mickey stumbles out of his room and groans. This place is a fucking disaster and he's too hungover for this shit. At least the fucking assholes are gone, except one, he notices, and as he turns to kick whoever it is out, he notices Ian. So he leaves him alone. Mandy is in the kitchen making coffee and getting out trashbags.

"You disappeared early," Mandy says.

"Tired, or whatever. Gallagher the only one left?" he asks and she nods.

"yeah. He didn't want to go home." She shrugs. and he doesn't say anything.

So he just works on cleaning everything up, and Mandy goes to work before Ian even wakes up, when Mickey comes in from taking the trash out, the shower is running, and he locks the front door and decides that fuck all this shit. If Ian is going to turn him down this time, then he's done. Then he knows. so he fucking takes off all of his clothes and slips in the shower behind Ian and just waits.

"Fuck! Mick, what are you doing?" he asks.

"My shower, scoot over," Mickey says and he makes his way to the water, facing away from Ian, and letting the water run over him.

"I meant why did you get in here with me?"

"I know what you meant," Mickey says and turns around, taking Ian's entire naked body in. "Mise well see it one last time anyway," he says. He watches Ian take him in and there it is, that fucking fire again. It's like he wanted. They crash against each other.

"I have a boyfriend," Ian says.

"Well aware. He can kiss my ass." Mickey says and touches every inch of Ian's body that he can until he gets to the part that he really wants. So fucking bad, but he doesn't not yet. He kisses Ian, because he needs to. He needs that more than anything. he loves when Ian pulls him closer.

"Want you..." Ian says and steps out of the shower and Mickey is confused for a second before he sees Ian's hand back in the shower and so he fucking takes it because of course, he does.  He lets Ian lead him back to his room and shut the door before he is getting kissed again.  Before he knows it he's naked and wet on his own bed while Ian is trailing kisses down his entire body. "Are you sure?" Ian actually asks with his breath hovering over exactly where Mickey needs it be.

"Swear to fucking god Ian," he says and Then there it is. Ian's tongue all over him licking and sucking and his hollows out his cheeks and it feels so fucking good.

"Need you in me," Mickey says and Ian doesn't say anything just holds out a hand for Mickey to give him lube so he does. Ian takes it slow at first because he wants to savor this. Remember this, Until he can't take it anymore, putting the condom on and lining up even more and pressing Into Mickey and it's fucking heaven. So amazing. He can't believe he ever walked away from this and at that moment he knows. He will never be able to stay away.

 

Turns out he's right about that because over the next month he doesn't even try. Every moment that he can, he's got to have Mickey. Anywhere he can have him. At the house, in alleys, everywhere he sees him, he knows it's stupid and reckless, he knows they're going to get caught and he doesn't really care. Every fight with Caleb intensifies like he's begging him to break up with him. And that's how it comes to a head. Although he isn't openly fucking Mickey in front of anyone he really isn't hiding anything like he should be. Which is apparent at the Gallaghers next get together. His family is eyeing him like they know, and Caleb is there which makes this worse.

“Fuck.” He hears Lip whisper and he turns around and there are Mickey and Mandy. Ian just stares, he can't fucking help it. It's like this every time he's around him.

"You could at least pretend you're not fucking him." Caleb whispers to Ian and Ian's head snaps to Caleb.

"W..What did you just say?" He asks him, then he turns to Mickey with wide eyes, but Mickey doesn't notice because he's trying his damnest to not look at them.

  
"Think I don't fucking know Ian?" Caleb asks getting a little angry and Ian knows he's gonna blow up in front of everyone and fuck knows what he'll say. He tries to calm him but he's sure it won't work. How did he find out?

"How...Why do you think that?" Ian asks calmly.

"Think you're sneaky right? Come home smelling like southside trash, always down here, hanging with the trash. Like it when he hits you? Want me to fucking try that?" his voice raises as he grabs ahold of Ian's arm and like a flash, there is Mickey, a couple of others too, but Mickey is first.

"Ian, you okay?" he asks and Ian just looks at him and he can't stop.

"Right here Ian, remember, your fucking boyfriend, the one that doesn't punch you before he fucks you," Caleb smirks and Ian's eyes widen and he looks at Mickey.

"Gallagher...did he just...What the fuck did you tell him?" Mickey says and Ian can see the hurt all over his face, as he walks off down the street.

"What the fuck did you do?" Mandy asks shaking her head and Ian turns to his..boyfriend and glares at him.

"The fuck you do that for? I fucking told you that was bullshit. How many times did I say it wasn't fucking like that? I was fucking adjusting when I said that shit and I fucking told you...and this is why I can't fucking stand you anymore. Always a fight, always fucking something Caleb. For fuck's sake, I have to say I'm having a fucking low day just to get you to back the fuck off." Ian shakes his head.

"I'll fix it Mands. I promise," he says.

"Give him a minute." She says.

"Yeah Okay, I'll go get my SHIT, from dickheads apartment," Ian says shaking his head at Caleb.

  
"You're mad at me?!!? You've been fucking him for weeks. and I'm not allowed to get mad? fucking really?" Caleb screams out and Ian ignores him.

"You know why? Because he's good and fucking perfect, and I fucking love him. That's fucking why. You are nothing but a fucking asshole, who makes me feel like shit, you've been doing it for months, and I'm done, have been done, but I wanted to do it right, well fuck it. IM FUCKING DONE!" Ian screams and turns to his brother. and Lip nods.

"I got your shit, go after him," Lip says and glares at Caleb.

\-----------------

 

Mickey hears the door but he doesn't fucking care. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. When Ian walks into the bedroom, he gets a faceful of fucking Glock. "Get out." He says to Ian.

"Please, Mick...I..."

"Go home. GO back to your boyfriend, and your fucking life. I'm fucking done." and Ian wants to stay and make him hear him, but the gun in his face makes him nod.

"I'll be back. and by the fucking way, it's ex-boyfriend, but whatever." He says and leaves.

\---------------

  
It's three weeks before Ian gets up the courage to go to Mickey's, It's another three before anybody will open the door. and it's Mandy.

  
"He's not here Ian," she says and he nods.

"Okay." He says and turns around.

"Ian...what did you say about him?" he asks.

"It's not like that Mandy, I was fucking....an asshole and I was spouting off shit like it didn't matter, because it did, and I didn't want it to," he says. "I fucking explained it later but it doesn't matter, I still said it and if he never forgives me, he has every fucking right."

"Why didn't you just dump fuckhead when you started hooking up again?" she asks lightly.

"Because of this. because I knew he would do this. I was just trying to find a way to tell Mick before that happened." he says and he doesn't wait again, he just walks away. he doesn't go home though, he just walks. He needs something, something to make it go away, and so he fucking stops by the liquor store. Fuck everything, he ruined all of it. So even though he's on meds, and can't drink, he grabs a bottle of Jack. and even though he knows it'll fuck him up more than anything, he does it anyway. because the fuck does he care. He hasn't seen Mickey's face in six weeks.

 

\------------

  
"Fucking fuck! No, come on! MICKEY!!!!" Mandy yells. and He looks up at her, he's half drunk himself.

"I need to borrow your car to pick up Ian," she says and he growls at her.

"No."

"He's fucking smashed Mickey." She says. "He's been drinking...."

"So he had a beer, he'll fucking survive."

"it wasn't beer. Said something about Jack, actually, he was singing it, while he's walking down the fucking street. Close to the fucking bridge Mick. I'm going to go get him, he's gonna crash here. Lock yourself in the room if you want. I'm not letting him kill himself over you okay?" she says and he just rolls his eyes.

 

Ian stumbled by the side of the road until he felt arms around him. “I'm here.” She says as she pulls him to the car. “Shoulda just done it.” He says slurring.

“Done what sweetie?” She says.

“Dug my grave literally, should just do it for real. He won't hurt anymore if I'm gone.” He says and she can't breathe, there's no way in hell she's leaving him alone now. She gets him to the house and its hell getting him out of the car because he's ranting about how he can't go in there. The door swings open and Iggy and Colin are standing on the porch.

“Help me get him inside.” She says and they shake their heads. “It's not funny assholes. Help me.”

“Mick doesn't want him here. He's not fucking welcome.”

“If I take him home he's gonna do some thing stupid assholes. And Mickey won't forgive any of us for that. So help me.” She says with a warning glare and finally, Colin comes over. “Put him In my room. I'll take the couch.”

 ----

“He still here?”Mickey asks sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

“Yeah.” She says.

“Don't want to see him.” He says standing up.

“Maybe you should talk to him.” She says sadly.

“The fuck for? I tried to help him and he leaves me, I let him back In and even though he wouldn't break up with fuckhead, I still let him in and he said that shit. I know we weren't always perfect. And I know I hit him a couple of times for some fucked up reasons but it wasn't like that. I thought he knew that.”

“He does. He said that shit a long time ago. Caleb used it because he knew about you guys okay? But the shit he was saying last night. Some serious fucking suicidal shit okay? It fucking scared me. Just let him talk.” She says and she walks out the door.

  
“Need us to stay?” Iggy asks and Mickey shakes his head.

“Nah Iggs I got it.” He says and Iggy nods.

 

Ian wakes up and runs to the bathroom. He can't breathe and he's so fucking sick. What was he thinking? Downing that shit. And now? Now he was exactly where he had wanted to be but he just wanted to escape now. Before Mickey saw him, he needed to let him be, leave him alone. So that's what he was going to do. He got up and made his way out in the hall, checking pockets for phone and keys and moved slowly to the door.

“You look like shit.” He hears Mickey say from the couch. He hums in agreement and goes for the door again. “Are you suicidal?” He hears and he turns and looks at Mickey.

“Seriously? One fucking bender and I'm suicidal. No. I'm not okay. I'll go and leave you the fuck alone like you want okay?” He says.

“Mandy said you were saying shit last night. Suicidal shit.” He clarifies.

“Oh. Okay. I won't drink like that again. Problem solved.” Ian says standing at the door but not moving.

“You have something to say to me, just say it so this can be done,” Mickey says and Ian feels his heart breaking but he just looks at him.

“I'm serious Gallagher. I'm done. So just say what you gotta say. Because once you walk out that door, I don't wanna ever see your face again.”

“Okay. Fine, the truth. All of it. I love you. I loved you a long time ago and still do okay? When I said that, that we punched and fucked. It was our first date and it was fucking awkward and didn't know what I was doing. I said I never dated. That you and I fought then fucked. I also said it was a southside thing. I also told him that we didn't kiss until after we fucked a shit ton and that you were raped, joked about it. I explained it later, the truth.”

“And that is?” Mickey asks.

  
“That we are products of how we were raised. That I gave as good as I got when we fought. That being who we are around here isn't easy. And that you were a great man who took care of me, loved me. That I would always love you.” Ian says crying a little.

“And I always will. When we…started again. I didn't know how to tell you and I knew the second he found out why I was leaving he'd tell you that shit. I wasn't ready to lose you like this yet. So there it is. I love you, have a nice life. Hope you find someone better than me.” He says sadly and walks out the door crying. He doesn't make it very far before he collapses on the sidewalk in tears.

 --

  
“Tell your fuckin asshole to stay away from me!!” Caleb yells at Ian from the street and Ian looks up from where he's standing.

“The fuck are you ..the Fuck happened to your face?”

“Your boyfriend and his brothers paid me a visit.” He growls out and Ian's eyes go wide. The fuck?

“And I care why?”Ian asks.

“Tell them to stay away from me!”

“I'll get right on that. Have a nice day!” Ian calls out while flipping him off.

 

“You gonna interact tonight?” Fiona asks.

“I might come down and say hi,” Ian says. It's been too long since he's seen, Mickey. Too fucking long. And he hates people right now. Because nobody is him. But he makes his way downstairs to endure a couple minutes of family before he shuts himself back in his room for the night. He hears the laugh before he hits the bottom of the stairs and he freezes. Midway down. And just sits on the stairs. Mickey probably doesn't know he's home.

“Did he say if he was coming downstairs?” Lip asks and he doesn't hear a response, so he just fucking gets up. Mise well get a glimpse of the man before he leaves. So he makes it downstairs and everyone turns to him.

“Hey.” Fiona's sweet motherly voice fills the air. He hated that. Being talked to like he was three years old.

“Hi. Need air.” He says and he turns as he passes and sees Mickeys' beautiful face for a second and breathes it in before he steps out on the porch. And slides down on the steps where he ruined his fucking life the first time. He sees Mickey walk out so he scoots over to let him pass and looks away. Because he can't fucking do this.

“Hey,” Mickey says softly. And Ian looks up.

“Hi, sorry I know you don't want to see me. Didn't know.” Ian says and Mickey nods.

“I knew you'd be here.” Mickey says and Ian looks at him again. “I didn't mean it.”

“Mean what?” Ian says twirling his cigarette in his fingers.

“Never seeing you again. I was hurt. I…I just, you fucking ripped my heart out and then did it again and I just couldn't see you,”

“I understand. I'm a fuck up.”

“But it was the truth, some of it. I did hit you. That day at the warehouse. You begged me to love you and I did but I was so scared and I hit you.”

“You were in pain and I pushed you. Should have been there for you. But I ran away. Monica two-point fucking 0." He says and Mickey kneels down in front of him.”

“You ain't fucking Monica.” He says sternly. “If you're Monica, I'm Terry.” He says and Ian shakes his head.

“You're nothing like Terry.” He says.

“My point exactly Ian. I love you. I'll always love you. Now would you stand up so I can look you in the eyes.” He says and Ian does because fuck if he wouldn't do anything Mickey said right now.

Mickey touches Ian’s face lightly and looks into his eyes. “Ian, I love you. Me and you, we fuck this thing up a lot. We do. And I for one am fucking sick of it.” Mickey says and Ian closes his eyes. He's not sure where Mickey’s going with this but he's so scared it's the last time he’ll be touched by the man he loves.

“I'm so sorry for everything Mickey. I love you so much.” He says nuzzling his face against the hand.

“We gotta stop being stupid, man.” Mickey says and a tear falls down Ian's face.

“Is this…you saying goodbye to me?” He asks a little broken. Ironic considering where they are standing. In the place where Ian made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Goodbye?” Mickey asks. “You think that's what I'm doing?”

“I don't want it to be. But I'm really fucking scared that it is.” Ian honestly answers. His eyes still closed. He feels Mickey shift and he expects the hand to move but it doesn't. Instead, soft lips are placed on his own, sending volts of electricity down his spine.

“Ian. I didn't come here for goodbye." Mickey says backing up a little and looking at Ian, watching for his reaction. He had thought a lot about this in the last couple of days, well he'd thought about nothing but Ian since he had walked back into his life those months ago, but this moment he had not stopped thinking about in days.

"You didn't? but why would you want me again?" Ian asks him weakly.

"I've never, not wanted you Ian. I always want you. I fucking need you. Do you see us as some fucked up relationship that's dangerous and destructive?" Mickey asks because he has to.

"We can be, but No. I see us as this great thing that I lost." He answers and Mickey smiles at him and leans in again.

"Then let's stop being fucking stupid, and just be fucking happy for once huh? you said it was over with Caleb right? because if it's not..."

"It's over. So fucking over. Haven't seen him since he showed up to tell me you and your brothers attacked him." He says and Mickey chuckles.

"We were just having some fun, is all," Mickey says and Ian chuckles. 

"Mickey, I love you, and I will always love you. I will give you whatever you want from me. You want me to stay away? I will because you deserve that. You want me and I'm yours forever."

"You gonna marry me? Go down to the courthouse like some old queens?" Mickey asks, and he knows its a sore spot but he can't help it.

"If that's what you want," Ian says and smiles. and Mickey just shakes his head.

"I want you to come home. for real this time." Mickey says and Ian crashes his lips against Mickey's and he wraps his arms around him. "That a yes?" Mickey asks when he comes up for air.

"Fucking yes. yes to anything and everything." and Mickey chuckles against Ian's lips and pulls him as close as he can get him, so that they can kiss and make up properly. Which they do of course, losing track of time, and not caring where they are, or who sees them. They are wrapped up in each other when the door opens.

"yeah I fucking found them!" they hear Lip call out. "Would you two fuckheads get in here before Fiona has a fucking heart attack."

"Where were they?!" Ian hears Fiona call and Lip laughs.

"Porch." He says. and looks at them and they shrug and step inside the house.

"God, I thought you killed each other." She says huffing.

"Only if eating each other's faces count," Lip says shrugging and going to sit down. Mickey just holds up his middle finger to Lip and Fiona and V look over at them.

"Making out?" V asks smiling and they shrug making their way on to the couch, next to each other.

They watch the movie that the family is watching, and steal glances and touches until the room starts to clear out. Finally, the only people left are Fiona and lip. and they are pretty much passed out, so Ian just moves to Mickey as fast as he can and plants his lips on his. "!Wanna go home now." Ian says.

"You wanna wake them and tell them you're leaving?" he asks.

"Nah send a text. plan on kissing you well into the morning." Ian says and Mickey smiles, leaning up to kiss Ian, roughly.

"Planned on doing a whole lot more than kissing. but let's negotiate on the way home." Mickey says and gets up. and Ian happily follows him feeling more excited about the days to come than he has in a really long time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich on tumblr. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are cherished.


End file.
